Esencia de Santa
by Mrs. Inadaptada
Summary: Apariencia de zorra, pero esencia de Santa. Incluso hoy la recuerdo. [Fic participante en "El Reto del Limón" del "Verdureto" del foro LADAF].


_Disclaimer _aplicado.

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong> clasificación M, _limonada_. No apta para niños.

* * *

><p>Usaba mucho rímel. El rojo teñía los labios llamativos. Tenía delicada piel. Cara y cuerpo de niña.<p>

Apariencia de zorra, pero esencia de Santa.

Le sonreí. Ella quiso decir algo, no la dejé. Haría muchas preguntas. Querría saber mi nombre, pero yo no quería que lo hiciera. Todo estaba bien sin tener que dar tarjetas de presentación, era mejor que no dijera mi nombre, era mejor si no se acordaba de mí.

Era inexperta. Una virgen. No dejaba de temblar, estaba nerviosa, tal vez asustada. La besé, pero con fuerza. No soy un cursi, ni un amante cariñoso. Sólo follo. Ella apareció en mi camino, me sedujo con sus piernas, con su cabello rojo.

Rojo, mi color preferido. He visto tanto de ese color en mi vida que al final tuve que acostumbrarme.

La recorrí entera. Utilice mis manos. Su piel contra la mía se rozó de manera grotesca, ella suspiraba. Mordía sus labios y el rojo de éstos se borraba. Jugué con ella. Quería atrasarme, no quería que fuese rápido como cualquier polvo. No sé el por qué, simplemente lo quería así.

Arranqué el vestido rojo de su cuerpo y la dejé en ropa interior. De encaje. Sonreí. Al parecer, la pequeña sabía a lo que venía al venir aquí. La vi, mantenía los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas estaban rojas, el cabello desordenado y mojada. La miré más de lo considerado, acaricié los pómulos teñidos. Volvió a estremecerse y le besé el cuello. Soltó un quejido. Mi respiración vibró en su piel. Quiso apartarme, no se lo permití. La mantuve presa. Abrió los ojos y la miré. Mostró miedo, yo mostré una sonrisa. Eso no la dejó tranquila; no era mi intensión quitarle los nervios.

La primera vez nunca es fácil. En especial si es conmigo. La besé para callarla, estaba dispuesta a gritar. Eso no sería posible, nadie te escuchará, cariño.

Choqué contra su humedad. Abrió sus labios, ella me dio el acceso. Vodka, chocolate, cerezas. A eso sabía. Gimió.

Era tímida; una niña; una adolescente; una mujercita.

Tenía curiosidad por saber qué estaba haciendo en un bar, pero no era mi asunto. Lo que me importaba era quitarle la ropa interior y su virginidad.

Me moví, le hice saber lo que despertó. Sus piernas quisieron cerrarse por inercia cuando mi polla rozó en su entrepierna. La sujeté de las muñecas y me separé de ella. Noté su temblor, su miedo. Mi reflejo se dibujó en sus pupilas. Mi pecho estaba agitado, sudaba y mis ojos pedían a gritos que le quitara todo y la follara de una vez. Quedé sorprendido. Ese era yo. No me sentía así, no sentía esa necesidad. Estaba tranquilo a pesar del insistente cosquilleo en mis partes bajas.

No fui delicado porque no lo era. Ella no era nadie. Una desconocida nada más. Rompí el sostén y ella soltó un grito de sorpresa. Tal vez no se lo esperaba. Ahora me miraba con reproche. Pobrecilla, debió costarle caro. No le di tiempo para que dijera algo, sólo me metí a la boca esos botones rozados. Tembló con más fuerza, escuché su voz titubeante, jadeante. No podía controlarse. Yo tampoco.

Mordí, besé, pellizqué, lamí. Hice todo lo que quería con sus pechos. Eran pequeños, pero bien proporcionados. Cada vez que mi lengua trazaba un tramo de su piel, ella se quebraba. Se despedazaba entre mis brazos. Emanaba una tibies que me envolvía. Yo ardía, pero el calor de ella era tibio, no quemaba.

Era dulce.

No pedí permiso, tampoco la miré. No le di aviso. Introduje mis dedos en su ropa interior. Había humedad. Arrastré mis dedos por su intimidad. Ella me tomó de los hombros. Clavó sus dedos, sentí que quemaban. Paseé mi lengua por su vientre, tan liso y suave. Proporcioné varias mordidas a la zona. Se sacudió entera. Sus dedos dejaron de tomar mis hombros para pasar, desesperados, a mi cabello. Era posible que intuyera lo que le haría, era una pre-reacción. Bajé la prenda que le quedaba. Le alcé las piernas. Nuevamente quería cerrarlas. Reí por sus esfuerzos. Las abrí, ella gimió de dolor. Di un lametazo a su centro, donde los jugos chorreaban.

No iba a premiarla, no me hacía las cosas fáciles. Ya no quería que las cosas fuesen tranquilas, no podía ignorar el dolor debajo de mis pantalones. Su aroma era atrayente, su sabor embriagador. No negaba que tenía ganas de probarla un poco más, poder compararla con el sabor de otra cosa. Como la vainilla, la miel o la crema. Cualquiera de esas cosas dulces. Pero la necesidad sobrepasaba.

La atraje hacía a mí y la besé con fuerza. Me correspondió. Ella también lo necesitaba. Metí dos dedos. Ella ya no gemía, ahora lanzaba grititos. Le susurré qué iba a gritar más, eso la asustó, pero no intentó alejarse o alejarme como antes.

Pero había algo que me impedía ir más allá. Era su himen. Bufé cerca de su boca, la cual mordí por puro gusto. Ella se quejó e hizo una mueca. Me gustaban sus muecas; esos ojos brillosos que tenía, esas mejillas que se sonrojan cuando me le quedaba mirando y esos labios que se abren y se cierran. Esta chica me gustaba.

La miré gritar. Vi como cerró los ojos cuando mis dedos toparon hasta ese límite impuesto por la naturaleza. Sus dedos que no dejaban de temblar puestos sobre mi cabello, a veces tirándolo por cómo los retorcía entre sus pliegues —todavía— virginales. Sonríe cerca de ella. "No por mucho", susurré.

Abrí el cierre de mis pantalones. Yo todavía estaba vestido, no me quité nada. Pero en el ajetreo se logró abrir mi playera. Ella no intentó quitarme nada. No la culpaba, es más, no quería que lo hiciera. No sabría lo que haría si la sintiera sobre mi piel.

Escuché su grito desgarrador. Lo sé, lo sé, cariño. La primera vez siempre duele. Sus ojos lagrimeaban, pero no estaban cerrados, sólo veía al techo. Las pequeñas manos se aferraban a mis hombros, no me molesto. Lo entendía. O quería entenderlo. El dolor no es amable con nadie. Ni siquiera contigo, cariño. Me acerqué, moviéndome lento. Solté un gruñido, joder, era tan estrecha. Estaba caliente, húmeda y apretada. La tomé del rostro y la besé. No me importó si se ahogaba y moría, quería probarla. Calmarme. A veces no soy tan malo. Ella me buscó también, un consuelo a su dolor. Apretó su cuerpecito contra el mío y se pegó —como si fuese posible— más a mí. Se movió, acarició mi rostro. Yo también la abrace. Podía jurar que la lastimé, pero no se quejó. Pequeña, al fin te acostumbras al dolor. A mí.

Yo también me moví, ya no podía aguantarlo. Era tan adictiva, era tan ella. Se sentía tibia, dulce.

Entré y salí. Lo repetía tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. No me importó si le hacía daño, ella gritaba, pero no de dolor. Supe de qué. Era de placer. Le gustaba lo que le hacía.

La ropa comenzó a estorbarme. Yo mismo me quité la playera y me deslicé a ella. Me arropé con sus brazos, me hundí. No me rechazó. Sus caricias no eran atrevidas, eran superficiales, como el toque de una mariposa caprichosa y con el poder de calentarme como un volcán.

Me adentré todo lo que pude. Chilló. Cerró sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera. Entendí tu mensaje, nena. Te lo hice tan duro como me lo permití. No quería que _él _tuviera participación, pero con ella debajo de mí, con sus yemas tibias clavándose en mi espalda, sus pechos desnudos y esas piedrecillas rosadas pegarse a mi torso, no me ayudaban. La envestí más y más fuerte. Quería terminar y volver a repetir. Pero no podría.

Ella gritó. Y yo me escondí en su cuello. Di una estocada más. Recordé no haberme puesto condón. Reí con sorna. Si embarazaba a esta chica, le jodería la vida.

La vi a la cara. Su respiración todavía no se calmaba, pero lucía hermosa. Estaba sudada, sí; despeinada, también. Acababa de tener sexo conmigo. Salí de ella y me vestí. No le volví a mirar la cara. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. La escuché vestirse también. Se quejó varias veces sobre su zona adolorida, incluso lloriqueó. Rodé los ojos, divertido, todavía a espaldas de ella.

No recuerdo bien qué fue lo que le dije. Qué mentiroso soy. Lo recuerdo bien, pero no lo diré.

Incluso hoy la recuerdo.

Su calor tibio y esencia de Santa.


End file.
